


Watch Yourself

by BritHistorian



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Collars, Crying, F/F, Leather Culture, Secret Messages, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian
Summary: Jisoo and Lisa are using their outfits in their videos to send each other messages.  Jennie warns them they're about to get caught and get the whole band in trouble.





	Watch Yourself

Lisa and Jisoo lay on the beds in their hotel room, exhausted from that day's dance practice.

"We'd better get to sleep soon," Lisa said, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Tomorrow's the video shoot for 'As If It's Your Last' and we don't want to look like we spent all day the day before in dance practice."

"But we _did_ spend all day the day before in dance practice!" Jisoo groused.

Before Lisa had time to come up with a snappy comeback, there was a knock at the door.

"You get it!"

"No you get it!"

"You're closer!"

"I'm tireder!"

" _Kai_ , _bai_ , _bo_?"

"OK. _Kai_ , _bai_ , _bo_."

The two girls threw out their hands at the same time, Lisa's held flat, Jisoo's in a fist.

"Fine, I'll get it."

Jisoo got up from her bed and stomped across the room to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jennie! Are you going to let me in or what?"

Jisoo opened the door and Jennie swept into the room carrying her iPad, her face all business. "We need to talk about the shoot tomorrow."

Jennie sat on the bed beside Lisa, who was sitting up and swinging her feet down to the floor. Jisoo sat down in the chair opposite them and tucked her feet up under her. Jennie took a deep breath and sat still for a minute, trying to decide how to begin this. Finally Jisoo broke the awkward silence.

"If it's about what happened in practice today, that won't happen again. I already apologized to Rosé and she's not even gonna have a bruise. You made us practice that move for an hour all because I moved my foot wrong once when she was crawling through our legs. It could have happened to anyone!"

"Jisoo, calm down. That's not what I'm here about." Jennie pulled up a picture on her iPad and showed it to the other two girls.

"This is a screenshot of Jisoo taken from the video for 'Whistle.'" She swiped to the next picture. "And this is a screenshot of Jisoo from 'Boombayah.'" She swiped back and forth between the two pictures several times. "Do you notice anything in common between the two pictures?"

Lisa giggled. "She's totally cute!"

Jennie fixed Lisa with a withering glare, one eyebrow raised. "I'm serious here, and you'd better get serious too." She swiped back and forth between the two pictures again. "What do they have in common."

Seeing the way Lisa set her jaw and her eyes were starting to flash, Jisoo decided to act quickly to head off a fight between her girlfriend and their group's leader.

"We're all tired. Maybe it will save time if you just tell us."

"You're wearing your white collar in both videos," Lisa said to Jisoo, shaking her iPad for emphasis. "The collar that Lisa gave you. Now, Rosé and I know about you two, and we're cool with it. But some of the fans have noticed the collar and noticed some other things and started putting 2 and 2 together. I don't know if Papa YG just hasn't noticed yet, or if he's noticed but is hoping that if he doesn't say anything it'll never be confirmed, but either way, you can't wear the collar again tomorrow. Can. Not." She stared fixedly at Jisoo.

Lisa piped up. "But she's not wearing the collar in 'Playing with Fire' or 'Stay!' How's anyone going to get suspicious when she wasn't wearing it in those?"

Jennie willed herself to be calm. Lisa couldn't help being young and naive - that's why she was the _maknae_. Even so, she wasn't able to keep all the sarcasm out of her voice. "Have you even watched those two videos? We made both of those when you two were fighting. Rosé and I designed those videos to have two meanings. They superficially look like we're singing about boys, but if you watch them carefully, they're the story of me and Rosé trying to get you two back together. 'Cause we love you two, and we want you to be happy, and you're better together, even if you do cause problems sometimes-" Jennie stopped suddenly, overcome with emotion. Lisa and Jisoo took her hands, lending her their strength and trying to help her calm down. Once Jennie looked like she was calm enough to continue the conversation, Jisoo handed her a tissue and asked a question.

"But what's Papa YG gonna do? We're on our way up, he just approved our most expensive video shoot - at worst we'll get a slap on the wrist, right?"

Jennie's eyes started to glisten with tears again. "You think so? You really think so? Do you remember I.O.I.? YMC split them up to keep Nayoung and Somi apart, and that was 11 girls. Eleven! You really think Papa YG won't split up four?"

Lisa and Jisoo fell silent, chastized. Finally Lisa was the first to speak up. "OK, We'll be more careful."

Jennie was wiping her tears - and most of her eyeliner - away as she stood up to leave. "Okay," she said quietly, "just see that you do, please. Now, I'm going to bed, and you should too." She paused momentarily on the way out the door. "To sleep." She added firmly. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

As soon as Jennie had closed the door behind her, Lisa deflated onto her bed, crying big, fat, wet tears into her pillow. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems. I just thought it would be romantic if you wore something from me, you know? I don't ever want them to send you away. I'm so, so sorry..."

Jisoo lay down behind Lisa, stroking her hair and whispering calming things. "It's going to be okay. No one's getting sent away. And you know what? We can still send each other secret messages in videos, we just have to be more careful."

Lisa turned to face her, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "We can?"

"Sure," Jisoo began. "We just can't use the same item for more than one song. And we need to make it something people aren't looking for."

"Like what?"

"Well," Jisoo got up and headed to her suitcase. "for one thing, they'll be looking for me to wear something, so tomorrow _you're_ going to wear something for me. You know the outfit you wear with the blue tanktop and those hideous pink boots?"

Lisa sat up indignantly. "I like those boots!"

Jisoo smiled indulgently at her. "And what does that say about your taste?"

"And what does it say about my taste that I'm dating you?"

Unable to come up with a comeback to this, Jisoo turned back to her suitcase. "Anyway, instead of the blue tanktop, you're going to wear this one."

She turned around and held out to Lisa a blue, black, and white striped tanktop. Lisa's eye lit up and wicked grin spread over her face as she recognized what this shirt was saying.

**Author's Note:**

>   * Jisoo actually does wear a white collar in the videos for "Whistle" and "Boombayah."
>   * In Korea, rock, paper, scissors is called kai (scissors), bai (rock), bo (paper). The name's changed, but the rules are the same. Also, instead of using the index and middle fingers for scissors, they use the thumb and index finger.
>   * "Papa YG" is Yang Hyun-suk, the founder and CEO of YG Entertainment, BLACKPINK'S record company.
>   * Maknae = the youngest member of a K-pop group.
>   * The blue, black, and white striped tanktop that Lisa actually wore with the pink boots in the "As If It's Your Last" video is reminiscent of - though not exactly like - the Leather Pride flag (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leather_Pride_flag) 
> 



End file.
